poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening racing ("Run That Race")/Entering Jackson Storm/Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain
This is how the film opens and the appearance of Jackson Storm goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. logo, Hasbro, BBC, FOX, Activision, Ryantranformer Sudios, Transformersprimefan Productions and other associates Lightning McQueen: in and out Okay. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. quick shot of cars racing along Lightning McQueen: One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. shot of cars on the track Lightning McQueen: Did I use to say that? Human Pinkie Pie: off-screen Yes, you did. When we first met you. Meg Griffin off-screen So, if we can see you. I think someone can turn on the lights. opens his eyes and sees Mater, Thomas and the team in the trailer Lightning McQueen: Aah! Meg Griffin: You said it all the time. Mater: Miss Meg's right. Lightning McQueen: Mater! Guys! What are you doing in here? Mater: Well, you see, we thought you could use some company. Meg Griffin: What he means is, we didn't want you to be lonely. Lofty: So we thought we might just join you in here so that you weren't. I mean, after all, we are your friends. Lightning McQueen: Oh. Uh... Thank you. But I'm kinda preparing for a race. I need a little quiet. Mater: Oh, right. You got it, Buddy! and the gang got out of the trailer Mater: Hey, everybody! Listen up! My best friend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet. Perfect quiet! his horn Sci-Twi: Yeah! Human Pinkie Pie: Shush! Pinkie Pie: Everyone crank down the volume! Meg Griffin: He needs to concentrate! inside Lightning's trailer, Lightning chuckles Lightning McQueen: laughing Ok. Now, where was I? in and out and closes his eyes Racing. Real racing. the flashback begins. In the flashback, Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was there Doc Hudson: chuckles That ain't racing. Not even, a Sunday drive. That was one-lap racing. It's 500 to lose. Everybody fighting to move up lap after lap, inside, outside, inches apart, never touching. Now, that's racing. Lightning McQueen: Well, I can't argue with the Doc Hudson. Doc Hudson: How true? and chuckles flashback ended as Mack knocks the door Mack: Hey, Lightning! You're ready? Lightning McQueen: his eyes Oh yeah, Lightning's ready. his engine and opens his trailer's door that Race" song begins as Lightning looked at the pictures Lightning McQueen: This one's for you, Doc. scene cuts to the birds-eye view of the track as Al-Oft flies over it zoom down to the track itself as Lightning whizzes past the other racers. The title: "Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3" appears on the viewing screen above Ryan F-Freeman: Look at that McQueen go, Twilight. Who says that Meg Griffin is a Prime? giggles and nods Evil Ryan: I hope he wins. I hope Tia and Mia won't go all smitten kitten on Ryan. Sunset Shimmer: I heard that! Evil Ryan: Sorry, Sunset. But, I think Mater got something. Like I remember Ryan howling like Clawdeen does at the Monster High Talent show. shows Sunset a video of the Talent show from Monster High. Crash turns on the spotlight. On stage, Ryan saw the spotlight like it was the moon Evil Anna: What is that? Bertram T. Monkey: That spotlight. It looks like the moon. Ryan F-Freeman: like a werewolf Sci-Ryan: Nice. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. pause the video Crash Bandicoot: So. You think Ryan has a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: There's no time to talk about it now. I think McQueen's gonna win at any moment. Mater: past the others Excuse me. Pardon me. Best friend comin' through. Go, McQueen! Whoo-hoo! Human Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie: GO, LIGHTNING! Thomas: You can do it! Ryan F-Freeman: Go, McQueen! like Clawd Matau T. Monkey: Show those newbies what a champion like you is made of! Bertram T. Monkey: Show them what for! Evil Ryan: Show them that you're better then Morro! Sci-Twi: him Evil Ryan: What? Sci-Twi: Don't you remember what Morro said about being better than him? Evil Ryan: Let me guess. his pendant and talks in Morro's voice You think... you're better then me? No one is better than me! Morro: That is exactly what I said. Madam Magianort: I think you said that to L-Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon: It's Lloyd. Evil Anna: Wait. L-L-O-Y-D. I know there is going to be The LEGO Ninjago Movie. nods Bertram T. Monkey: I wonder how Sabrina got akumatized into Vanisher. Thomas: Shush! I'm trying to listen to what's going on. pops a marshmallow in his mouth the track, Lightning catches up to Cal Weathers Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal! Your blinkers on! Cal Weathers: What? No it's not. Hey! Hey! Your... blinkers on. Swift appears behind him Bobby Swift: Good comeback, Cal! head into the pits Ranyx: Go, Lightning! an airhorn Lightning McQueen: Thank you, Ryan. Ranyx: It's Ranyx. I'm his Nobody when his heart got separated from him. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Do Techno-organic have Hearts? Ranyx: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Whoa. I'm amazed. smiles Sci-Ryan: Pit stop. Bob Cutlass: Into the pits, go Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers. These three are fun to watch, aren't they, Darrell? Darrell Cartrip: You know, Bob, I can't tell they have more fun on their off-two track. changes McQueen's tires Guido: something in Italian as McQueen drives away Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Getting a car wash too, Cal? Cal Weathers: No. You're getting a car wash, McQueen. Strip "The King" Weathers: Good comeback, Cal. him drive away Rainbow Dash: out laughing That Cal and his comebacks! Human Rainbow Dash: out laughing I know! Emmet: laughing He's just too funny. on the track, McQueen passes the other racers again and wins Crash Bandicoot: I wonder who is Ryan "Whisp" Grant. Later Shannon Spokes: So, Lightning, how do you feel about racing against Bobby and Cal? Lightning McQueen: They're great. Especially since I started learning about friendship. then, he is splashed by fire exstinguisher foam courtesy of Boddy and one of his pitties Uni-Kitty: laughs That is halirious. Bobby Swift: Congratulations, Cupcake! Human Rarity: That is reclusively unfair. Rarity: Quite right, Darling. Lightning McQueen: out some foam They are gonna pay. Ryan F-Freeman: I agreed with you, Lightning. another race, Cal and Lightning become neck and neck Crash Bandicoot: Come on. Princess Celestia: You can do it! and Cal approach the finish line and Cal wins Team Dinoco: Go, Team Dinoco! interviews Cal Shannon Spokes: Great win today, Cal. Cal Weathers: Thank you, Shannon. It was a great boost of power. his tires blowing up Hey! Hey! Guido behind him Guido. Guido: Pit stop. Laval: I think you got this in the bag. Lightning McQueen: laughs Bobby Swift: laughs Cal Weathers: Oh, ha-ha. Laugh it up. Real funny. Crash Bandicoot: You don't even know it, mate. I did kill Megatron so He can't take any from anyone. Willy's Butte, Lightning is training Lightning McQueen: Come on, come on. Luigi: cheers Mater: Keep it goin', buddy! the third race, Lightning wins again Lightning McQueen: Whoo-hoo! Princess Luna: Good job, racer. Lightning McQueen: Thanks. the race, Lightning drives by his sponsors Lightning McQueen: Hey, are my sponsors happy today? Dusty Rust-eze: Stop winning for crying out loud. We're running out of bumper cream to sell. and Rusty laugh Sunset Shimmer: Ha-ha, very funny, guys. Emmet: Laugh it up. Hey, Lightning here comes Tex. Lightning McQueen: Tex Dinoco: Cal Weathers: Lightning McQueen: Thorax: Tex Dinoco: Dinoco 400 race, Mater: Princess Cadance: [ Lightning McQueen: Bobby Swift: [ Bob Cutlass: Lightning McQueen: Okay, let's see what you got! Bobby Swift: [Just then, Bob Cutlass: Darrell Cartrip: [After the race, Bob Cutlass: Lightning McQueen: Hey, Bobby. Who is that? Bobby Swift: Oh, um... That's Jackson Storm. Cal Weathers: Yeah, he's one of the rookies. Lightning McQueen: Sci-Ryan: Sci-Twi: Human Apple Bloom: Human Sweetie Belle: Lightning McQueen: [ Jackson Storm: Lightning McQueen: Jackson Storm: Lightning McQueen: Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. Lightning McQueen: Reporter: Reporter #2: Jackson Storm: [Storm Jackson Storm: [ Twilight Sparkle: Bumblebee: Thomas: Ryan F-Freeman: Who is that Jackson Storm? [ Chick Hicks: [ Chick Hicks: [ Natalie Certain: [ Natalie Certain: [ Natalie Certain: [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan